Pokemon: The hidden city of Mystic Forest
by Twanekellerman
Summary: On his way through the Mystic forest, Ash and his friend find a girl trapped on the ledge of a cliff. Grateful for their help, she leads them to the hidden city of Mystic forest. Not knowing that her actions will set off a chain of events and lead to a great adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon:

The hidden city of Mystic Forrest.

Chapter one:

"It's a perfect day, isn't it Eve?" Jacky asked as she climbed up one of the large rocks she and Eve had found the night before. They had spent the night camping there and now she was jumping from one rock to another, giggling at her silly, childish games. "Come on Eve, don't you want to join me?" She asked as she stopped looked over her shoulder to look at Eve. "Eve" It only shook its head in disagreement. Jacky jumped off the rock she was standing on and crouched down to pat Eve's head. Her long, brown hair hung over her shoulder. "What's wrong then? You don't think it's safe, is that it?" She asked Eve, still stroking its head. "Eve" It replied nodding. Jacky smiled, her ocean-green eyes filled with adventure and excitement. "Well then, let's pack up and get going." After saying this she began rolling up her sleeping bag and Eve went to fetch her backpack. Soon they were off through the maze of rocks. Jacky was looking forward to the day's events. They were on their way to the hidden city of Mystic Forrest. Few knew how to get there, but since Jacky's aunt lives there, her family has made many trips there. She knew the way like the back of her hand, perhaps even better. It took them only a few minutes to reach the Swecon River (or the river of Save Passing). They were almost at the Hidden city. Jacky quickly climbed up on a rock that was imbedded in the edge of the cliff that went a long way down before it reached the actual river. If she stood on the tips of her toes she could just make out the top of the city's highest tower. She smiled, seeing the tower brings back so many beautiful memories. She stepped a little bit forward to see if she could get a better look at it. Eve was still on the ground, looking at Jacky and wondering what she was doing. Suddenly the ground under the rock gave way and it slit over the edge. "Aaggh!" Jacky yelled in surprise, the sudden movement knocking her down. Eve gave a yelp and a small hop backwards in shock, its eyes wide with fear and worry. There came a loud splash and Eve knew the rock had hit he water. It shivered, not of cold, but of worry. _What if Jacky fell in the water?_ It wondered. Eve slowly crept towards the edge and peeked over it. To Eve's relief, Jacky was sitting safely on a ledge about fifteen feet down. Jacky shook her head a little, like she was trying to rid her mind of the shock. She looked up to see Eve looking down at her. She smiled at Eve and it replied with a strange, Eve smile. She stood up and dusted off her clothes a bit. Then she looked up at Eve again. "Eve, listen to me!" she shouted up so that Eve could hear her. "I need you to go and find someone to help, okay?" Eve nodded and started running to where they left the road the day before. Jacky looked around. There was nothing she could do to get out of here alone. She would just have to sit tight and wait. Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty were journeying through the Mystic forest. They were on a hunt for new pokemon when Eve suddenly came crashing through the bushed a few feet in front of them. "Wow, what type of pokemon is that?" Ash asked looking at it puzzled. "I belief it's an Eve." Brock answered. "Isn't it cute?" Misty asked with adoration. "I bet I can catch it." Ash said and was about to take out an empty pokeball when Misty grabbed his arm. "Wait. Don't you think it's acting, strange?" She asked. Eve was running strait towards them, and when it reached them it started tugging at Ash's trouser leg. "Yea, it's definitely acting weird." Ash replied. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder. "Pika pica?" Pikachu asked the Eve. " Eve, e-eve. Eve!" Eve replied, looking sad. Pikachu nodded. "Pika, pikapee!" It said, looking at Ash and pointing to the forest. "What is he saying?" Misty Asked. I think Pikachu wants us to follow it. Eve nodded and then it ran back into the forest, Ash and his friends following closely behind. Soon they reached the cliff again. Eve pointed with its paw, indicating they have to look down. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Eve all peeped over the edge. There Jacky stood, still on the ledge. "Hi. Can you please help me out here" She asked when she saw them. "Sure" Ash said and then let out his Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use vine whip." He commanded it. Soon, with Bulbasaur's help, Jacky was safely back on high land. "Thanks, I owe you guys one." She said, crouching to pat Eve and thank it properly. "No problem. I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and his pokemon buddy. "I'm Misty." Misty introduced herself. "And I'm Brock." Brock introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jacky and this is Eve." Jacky said stroking Eve. "Thanks for getting here so fast" She added standing up. "Like we said, it's no big deal." Brock said. "But may I ask what you are doing here in the first place?" He asked. Jacky bit her lip. She had no choice. She had to tell them about the hidden city.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon:

The hidden city of Mystic Forrest.

Chapter two:

Well, you see, it was not allowed for anyone who knew where the city was to tell someone else about it unless they were 100% certain that person could be trusted. But since these people had helped her, Jacky decided that they had to at least be honest. And besides, it's a sin to lie. "Okay look. I'm on my way to a city not far from here. But before I show you where it is, I need to know if I can trust you." She said, already starting to doubt her choice. "Of course you can trust us." Ash said. "What's not to trust?" Misty added. "Pika Pika." Pikachu also agreed. "Well…" Jacky said, still not so sure about this. "Okay then, follow me." She finally said, turning in the direction of the old rope-bridge. Meanwhile, in a nearby tree, Team Rocket was watching the whole event through Jessie's binoculars. "Well-well, did you hear that James?" Jessie asked with an evil smile across her face. "I sure did" James answered back, the same smile across his face. "Those twerps are going to a city were people have to be trusted." Jessie continued. "Which means it's just the right place for us bad folks to do what we do best." Meowth added. "And what's that?" James asked with a stupid look on his face. "Cause trouble and chaos of course." Jessie said, now starting to get irritated with James's nonsense. "Yea, and I bet there will be lots of rare pokemon to snatch up too." Meowth added happily. "So all we got to do is, follow the twerps and build a new trap that'll really work and we've got ourselves all the rare pokemon to live our lives as the richest people on the planet forever." James said happily. "That's right. So what are we waiting for?" Jessie asked. Just as she asked that, the branch they had been sitting on started to make a cracking sound. It bended downwards slightly and then… WHAM! They fell right of the tree.

Okay. Back to the people the story is truly about. Jacky had by now lead Ash and his friends to the rope-bridge that connected the two sides of the cliff. As I mentioned earlier, the bridge was pretty old. The ropes were damp and nearly black with mold and here-and-there some of the planks were missing. "This is the Swecon Bridge, we'll have to cross here if we want to get to the city." Jacky informed them as she stepped onto the first few planks. They creaked under the pressure. "Are you insane! This bridge looks like its 100 years old!" Misty exclaimed. She didn't like this idea at all. "Actually, its only 83 years old." Jacky said, trying to reassure her. She took a few more steps. After seeing nothing happened, Misty felt better. Slowly, Ash, Misty and Brock followed Jacky across the bridge. When they were about halfway across, Pikachu decided to peek down at the river. As he looked over the edge of the bridge, he suddenly realized how high they were up. "Piii!" He yelped, clinging to Ash's neck and pushing his face into Ash's hair. "Uh? What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked sounding concerned. Pikachu just shook his head, his face still in Ash's hair. Eve, who had walked over this bridge many times before, could not understand Pikachu's fear of the height. When they finally reached the other side, Pikachu was so relieved to be on solid ground again he picked up a rock and started spinning around hugging it. "Come on, we're almost there." Jacky said, excitement rising in her voice. It was going to be wonderful to see her aunt again, to be in familiar surroundings again. She and Eve began running, almost forgetting to let the others catch up. They were now following a rock-pathway that leads to the city. One- two-three-four-five-six-seven steps and they were there. The large golden gates stood in front of them. "_It feels good to be home._" Jacky thought. At least that's what she thought in till she realized something was wrong, missing. Then it hit her like a bucket of ice water. No one was there. The streets were empty, there were no guards at the gate, not a single pokemon or person in sight. Something was horribly wrong.


End file.
